


【宫双子】一半

by lvluobo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Person, M/M, Twincest, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvluobo/pseuds/lvluobo
Summary: 骨科文学，不算爱情，没有上床，不分左右。宫治第一人称视角，注意避雷。“怎样我这辈子就是比你幸福。”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【宫双子】一半

**Author's Note:**

> 骨科文学，不算爱情，没有上床，不分左右。宫治第一人称视角，注意避雷。
> 
> “怎样我这辈子就是比你幸福。”

我有一个孪生兄弟。

世界上大多数人都不会有孪生兄弟，所以这大概算是我一出生，或者出生前就拥有的特质。从小到大，很多人都问我，有个孪生兄弟一起长大到底是什么感觉。我找不到确切的形容。我天生有孪生兄弟，所以从来都不知道没有孪生兄弟的人生会是什么样的。

家里的长辈们没工夫想太多花样，他们如何养我，复制粘贴一份，就变成了如何养侑。我和侑分享双人婴儿车，用同个款式的衣服和文具，到了小学，又一起去少年宫学排球。这就好像上帝在老妈生我的时候附赠了一面镜子，我在镜子这边，而侑就是镜子里面我的倒影。很长时间里，我都把侑捆绑在“我”这个概念之中，我和他共生共存，就像刚买来的完整蛋糕。

等到上初中的时候，生物课，某天老师讲到了受精卵的发育。我转着笔，从着床的部分就开始走神。一个细胞，分裂成一个人，又或者分裂成两个、四个、无数个，就像哆啦A梦里的铜锣烧星球。铜锣烧很好吃，但侑肯定会抢走一半。侑是不可分类的垃圾。我的脑子就奔腾着这些无聊的事。

然后老师讲到了同卵双生，随口就拿我和侑举例。我听到自己的名字后一愣，接着发觉全班同学的目光都看了过来。很可惜，我的脸上没有写明我是如何分裂来的，也没办法从头再给他们演示一遍。我本人甚至没听懂什么叫同卵双生。我只知道海星。听说海星被切断的部分会长成一只新的海星。

侑的座位在隔壁排，他用生物书挡着自己，已经睡得不省人事。我看到老师拿粉笔精准地砸倒他笔直竖着的书，书倒下来，砸到了他的脸，把他从梦里打醒。我和其他人一起笑起来。侑是白痴，我不是。如果我们是海星，那一定是他从我这里断掉了，他是从我残缺的某个部位长成的，新的傻瓜版的我。

后来，初三的某天，我遗精了。

侑是第一个知道的。我醒来后对着脏掉的床铺不知所措，他奇怪我为什么不去洗漱，接着就发现了我的尴尬遭遇。

我说过，我的孪生兄弟是个白痴兼垃圾。他迫不及待就把这件事拿去昭告天下。“治尿床了！”他跑去客厅喊。

这当然不是尿床。老妈很快为我正了名，还给我买了个蛋糕，庆祝我向成为真正的男人迈出了第一步。侑被勒令不许抢我的蛋糕，所以我可以故意当着他的面把蛋糕全吃光，连叉子都舔得干干净净。这是我们俩的人生在完全相同的环境中第一次出现分歧，我不明缘由地比侑提前迈出一步，并因此拥有了侑无法染指的东西。

但这小小的分歧就像曾经我脑子里海星的念头一样转瞬即逝。侑很快也遇到了同样的事，拿到了自己的那份蛋糕。我们还是一模一样。

唯一和之前不同的是，崭新的性意识开始出现了。生物老师回头复习受精卵知识的时候，我没有再走神想铜锣烧或海星，侑也没有再架着书睡到被老师用粉笔砸。课间，侑从别人那里借到了成人杂志，带回家看的时候丝毫没有避讳我。事实上他也没办法避讳我，我和他所有时间都在一起，连睡觉的床都用爬梯脐带一样上下连着。我们从同个细胞长成，共享一个子宫，十个月紧挨着赤身裸体，现在再谈这种隐私，似乎是有点多此一举。

色情杂志上有很多漂亮的女人，我和他坐在一起看，就像我们从小到大共享其他一切好东西。侑喜欢泳衣，而我更中意制服，我们评论着纸上的图片，都对着大片的肉色面红耳赤。杂志翻完，侑清了清嗓，故作镇定地说，看来我们以后会娶完全不一样的老婆。我点点头，说，但是我的老婆一定会比你的漂亮。

于是性的话题到此为止，我们撇开杂志扭打在一起，好像前面的种种铺垫无非是为了找个由头和对方打架。

当天夜里，我瞪着眼睡不着，侑也在上铺不停翻身，晃得床吱吱呀呀响。我听着心烦，用力踢了上铺的床板一脚，侑被震得一顿，总算消停了。过了一会儿，一颗脑袋从床边挂下来，垂着的头发像颗倒栽的洋葱，黑糊糊吓我一跳。

“治？”他喊我。

“……干嘛？”我问。

他没吭声，突然扔下来什么东西，哗啦啦摊开来砸在我脸上。彩页印刷的味道蒙住了我的鼻子，我被用入土为安的方式盖住，大概率正紧紧贴着侑某个新认的老婆。

侑满意了，缩回去的时候痛痛快快骂了一句“你这个怪胎”。

我咋舌，把杂志从脸上拽下来塞进床垫夹缝，同样觉得哪里很奇怪。侑以后会结婚，我也会，我们总有一天会从同张床的上下铺奔向不一样的人生，离开这小小的房间。神把侑硬塞给我做孪生兄弟，我没得选，被逼无奈以他的寄生作为其他一切的基础，天生做什么都有人陪。但是侑不会一辈子都陪我打实况足球。我是我，侑是侑，打个比方，就像放在同样容器里的透明液体，一瓶是水，另一瓶是酒精。我们是一早就由一强行分裂为二的不同的人，不可想象，但是理所当然。

我继而想到，所谓孪生兄弟，说不定也不过是神明做的某个实验。他在我们那颗受精卵分裂的初始就在蛋糕上切了一刀，同样的基因，同样的环境，一个对照，一个实验，所以我们才会为一分一厘的小事争得你死我活，从小到大都是如此。

侑没心没肺的呼噜声从上铺传了过来，他的一条胳膊垂在床沿，旁边挂着几乎坠落的毯子。我抬腿蹬了那条胳膊一脚，看它摆锤似的晃了晃，还是蠢兮兮的不知道要收回去。侑还是侑，没有因为看过色情杂志就获得任何长进。这让我觉得安心。

我翻了个身，最后想：无所谓，反正侑是白痴，我不是，如果真要做实验，也该是他去做那个处处矮我一截的对照组。

初中毕业后，我和侑一起升上稻荷崎，身边的同学换了一批，又得从头经历一遍频繁被人认错的尴尬期。侑不胜其烦，向我提议一起去染头发，染不同的颜色，免得别人再认错。他那张狗嘴里难得吐出点有用的人话。我点点头，说，好，但是你有钱吗？

侑立刻闭了嘴。

这之后没多久，某天课间，隔壁班有个女生突然把我拦在走廊中央，手里还拿着粉红色的信封。

“宫同学……”她说。

这个称谓倒是蛮陌生。平时我和侑总是同时出现，大家为了区分，向来都是直接喊我们的名字，仿佛我们和谁都关系很好。长成这样的宫同学有两个，她指的是谁呢？我起了兴致，停下来听她继续说。

“我，”她结结巴巴地说，“我一直挺相信缘分的。最近我总是在学校里遇见你，我觉得这大概是那种，就是，神的暗示，之类的……”

我把手插进口袋，不以为然。那是因为世界上有两个顶着这张脸的人，你遇见这张脸的概率是遇见别的脸的两倍，当然会觉得尤其频繁。

“所以，”她继续说道，“宫……宫侑同学……”

看吧，果然。

我没觉得意外，也没生气，只觉得有点滑稽，像看那种用力过头却并不好笑的搞笑表演。有看热闹的人偷偷议论了起来，我却故意没出声，放任这个女生继续错下去。

“请问你，你可不可以——”她闭上眼递出自己的信封。

“治！”忽然有个声音横插一脚。

我回头，看到侑从教室门口探出脑袋，狐狸似的笑脸下藏着一副恨不得掐死我任何一朵桃花的恶毒嘴脸。这个白痴不知道这其实是他自己的桃花，我才是亲手掐死对方恋情的那个。我想起前几天他气急败坏地跟我骂，用双胞胎做梗的侦探小说全都是垃圾。我也这么觉得。但是如果让我用我们俩的身份写侦探小说，我可能会写自己杀人放火，无恶不作，再借着双胞胎的名义把罪责全都推到侑头上。我敢打赌侑也是一样的想法。

那个女生没有动，尴尬到满脸通红。我瞥了她一眼，略一点头，然后转身向我的孪生兄弟走去。

“你这垃圾！”侑用只有我能听到的音量骂我。

我终于忍不住笑意，撞了一下他的肩膀，说：“走吧，训练结束后我们去染头发。”

有一天，侑忽然心血来潮想学吉他。

他把老爸的吉他翻了出来，对着不知道从哪翻出来的破琴谱学，折腾了一晚上还是噔噔噔搞得像弹棉花。我烦死了，拿排球砸他，说，你带着你的狗屁音乐去死行不行？侑歪着脑袋躲开，把吉他往我床上一扔，说，不学了不学了，痛死了，二传手的手指可是很宝贵的。

他总有那么多抬高自己的狗话。

那时候我们俩刚上高二，拿了IH全国第二，他还被排球月刊评价成是天才二传，一时间得意到了顶点。学校里有一半多的女生加入了排球社啦啦队，因此大家都分得出金色的是侑，二传手，而银色的是我，打主攻。在我们俩之间，女生们更偏爱侑。侑就是水和酒精里的那份酒精，一有机会就把自己挥发得到处都是。

有天出门上学，侑瞒着老妈偷偷把那把吉他带了出来。我瞟了一眼，说，这可是老爸当年用来追老妈的吉他，扔掉的话老爸会把你撕了的。侑对我比中指，像抡棒球棒一样把吉他抡到自己背上，说，你懂个屁。

等到黄昏放学的时候，侑把吉他拿了出来，打开窗坐在教室的窗台上大声唱歌。他还是不会弹，手指胡乱扫着弦，没一个音在歌的调上。角名从门口路过，说，啊，他终于疯了。我点点头，拼命压抑着想把侑从窗口推下去的冲动。

“喂，大明星，训练去了！”我喊他。

侑头也没回，对我挥了挥手，喊道：“马上！马上！”

窗台面对的是一年级的教学楼，侑才唱了几句，那边就已经乌泱泱聚起了无数起哄的人。双胞胎的感应在我心里闪电一样劈过，我皱了皱眉，顺着侑的目光望去，一眼看见骚乱的人群中有个女生托腮站着，符合侑之前在色情杂志里指认的所有他所偏爱的女性特征。

我顿了顿，没觉得太意外。前几天侑翘着腿在我床上偷偷看情书，那时我就已经隐隐有了预感。我只是觉得茫然，隔着夕阳在两栋楼间对望的一对情侣，郎情妾意，其中一个和我长着一样的脸，来自一样的家庭，仿佛我生命里分出了一条if线，阴差阳错又被另条线上的我自己看见。

侑早说过，他未来娶一个漂亮的老婆。我们的人生终将错开。比起一刀切下的不适，我还是比较喜欢这样温水煮青蛙般循序渐进的抽离：他做了二传手，我做了主攻；他染了金发，我染了银发；他谈了女朋友，我去谈另一个；诸如此类。

侑还在抱着吉他自我陶醉，脸上的表情欠揍到极点。我想立刻给他一拳，但想到那个女生在看，还是忍住了没有动手。我说，那我先过去了，侑随口嗯了一声，半天才反应过来，急匆匆地抓着吉他追上我。

我靠在空教室门口，耳朵里插着耳机，一边听歌一边刷着手机。

放学已经有一会儿了，教学楼里没剩什么人，自然也不会有老师来没收我的手机。有认识的人三三两两地路过和我打招呼，问我不去社团活动吗。我挥挥手，说，去的，我在等侑。

今天下午最后一节是自由活动，侑一早溜得没影，临放学时突然发了个短信叫我过来找他，等会儿再一起去体育馆训练。我信了，来了，结果老远就看到他和女朋友抱在一起。你妈的，谈恋爱还要喊我帮忙放风，什么狗人。

距离侑跳上窗台弹吉他已经过去了两个星期，他新交的小女朋友热衷于短信聊天，所以这两个星期里，每天晚上侑的手机都会一直亮到凌晨。他在上铺翻身，捂着嘴窃笑，连带我们的床也跟着轻轻抖。我一直忍着，忍到昨天晚上实在忍不了了，于是挑在三更半夜暴起突袭，翻到上铺把自己的枕头砸在侑的脸上打算闷死他。侑骂骂咧咧地从枕头下挣开，却没和我打架，反而硬拉我去看他的手机屏幕，得意地说，她说我长得比你帅一百倍。

狗屁，我和侑是双胞胎，眼睛眉毛鼻子嘴都一个样，什么一百倍。我冷笑，夺过侑的手机，趁乱拍了一张自己的照片给他的小女朋友发了过去。侑骂我有病，掀开被子把手机夺回去，接着就收到那个女生的回信，内容是：为什么突然自拍给我？

“诶呀呀，一百倍！”我捏着嗓子阴阳怪气地重复了一遍侑的话，低头学着色情片里的手势揉他的脸蛋，在他暴怒前迅速跳下床躺回了下铺。

现在回想起这件事，我还是忍不住要发笑。十多年了，双胞胎恶作剧法永远都不会腻。我正这么想着，昨晚认错人的女主人公忽然从空教室里跑出来，路过我急匆匆地冲下楼梯。

我眨了眨眼，接着被人从背后推了一下。侑在我背后站着，脸色比之前考试没及格的时候还要难看。

“走了。”他说。

当天训练，侑练发球时每次都是暴力跳发，力道大得恨不得在地板上砸个坑出来。角名问我侑怎么了，我看了侑一眼，说，他被女朋友甩了。

“是我甩的她！”侑疯狗一样对我狂吠。

角名怕被波及，立刻识相地跑开了。我看向侑，敷衍地说：“啊，是么？”心里却想，你连脑子都没发育出来的时候我就认识你了，就这点无能狂怒的伎俩，居然还妄想来蒙我？

那天晚上，训练结束回家，侑还是这副半死不活的样子，像个漏气的自行车轮胎。他软绵绵地在走，嘴里念经一样念着什么，过了一会儿忽然转头看向我，问：“我有什么不好？”

我乐了，笑声从鼻腔里喷出来。这白痴怎么想的，居然来问我？

侑立刻也反应过来：要想知道自己有什么优点，问我还不如问狗，人家汪汪叫两声都能比我说的动听。他赶在我开口之前换了个问法：“她为什么要和我分手？”

“可能因为你吻技太糟糕了。”我随口答道，“也可能单纯因为觉得你烂。反正你本来就是个烂人。”

侑咋舌，整张脸都皱成一团，立马放弃再从我这里找答案。我笑得更大声，加速几步跳到他面前拦住他，慈悲地问：“怎么样，要我抱抱你吗？”

“你是猪吧？”侑抓着我的脸把我往路边摔。

我们扭打着，直到回到家里才停止战役，相安无事地坐在一起吃饭。吃完饭后，侑一头扎回房间颓着，我则去洗澡。洗完澡，我从浴室里出来，看到侑坐在我床上，膝盖上摊着他这两个星期都没问津过的色情杂志，一只手放在裤子里。

我冲上去，把他拖下床摔在地上，恨不得用肩上的毛巾就地勒死他。

“去你自己床上撸啊！”

侑难得没怎么反抗。他一句话也没有说，只眯起眼，在我身下沉重地喘气。

我一愣，忽然有些分不清自己到底是生下来就有一个孪生兄弟，还是生下来就有一面镜子。侑眯着眼睛，眼睛里倒映的是相同的一张脸，好像镜子里又有镜子，小小的空间因此无限延展，把我们俩重新合成那个还没分裂的受精卵。

我知道他在想什么。以前我们不是没互帮互助过。侑把我的手拽下去，我碰到他，好像他是我与生俱来的一部分，是我的手，我的脚，我大腿上的一颗痣。

我吻技不差的。他对我说。

我顿了一下，说，是么。

然后另一条舌头滑进我嘴里，像是我，却又不是我。我花了好长时间才反应过来这是一个吻，没什么爱意，像自己和自己握手。我空白的脑子一下子响起许多别人说过的话，有人说，双胞胎是天赐的奇迹，有人说，这个蛋糕你们对半分吧，还有人说，宫家的那对兄弟，两个都是疯子。

他们都是大哲学家。

老妈又打电话叫我回家。

她在电话里絮絮叨叨地抱怨，说从前家里两个男孩子闹到翻天的时候只觉得头疼，现在一个都没养在身边了，反而又嫌冷清。她说自己订了蛋糕，又说家里有亲戚送的手工鱼松，可以做我尝试饭团口味创新的原料，零零散散的理由找了一大堆，最后终于切入正题，说，周末侑会回来。

老妈还牢牢记得我和侑高二时吵的那架，她是做蛋糕的人，看到蛋糕被刀一分为二，当然会觉得心疼。但我自己却并没觉得那么疼。不如说，我就是那个落刀的人，当初酝酿几年才切下去，至今都没觉得后悔过。

我想到以前每年我们过生日，老妈都会把我们的拳头握在一起，用许愿的语气说我和侑是上天赐给对方的礼物，说我们一辈子都会深爱对方。从小一起长大，养条狗也会有感情，但那未必就是什么爱。我至今都不知道自己到底爱不爱侑。

最后我对老妈说，好，我周末会回去。

我把饭团宫周末的运营交给了助理，挪出两天空，简单背了个双肩包就回了家。老妈看到我回来，高兴得一直笑，赶紧让我把包放到房间里。我应着，推门走进我和侑共同长大的卧室，里面已经被老妈收拾得干干净净，一点也看不出曾经住过一对绝顶吵闹的孪生子。

侑还没回来，我一个人在床上坐下，看着角落的穿衣镜，一瞬间恍惚地怀疑我是否真的生下来就有个双胞胎兄弟。外头蝉鸣拉出好长的线，我往床尾挪了挪，贴着墙往床垫下摸。高中时侑偷偷藏起来的色情杂志还可怜地夹在那里。此时此刻，它倒是比侑真实。

我把它从床垫下拽出一个角，上面还贴着轧平的便利贴，被侑歪歪扭扭地写了“老婆”二字。白痴。我笑了一下，听到老妈在厨房叫我，于是又把它重新塞了回去。

侑是在几个小时后到的。他回来的时候，我正在厨房研究我的新配方，身上系着围裙，头上戴着帽子，手里还捏着热腾腾的饭。他也只背了个双肩包，好像高中放学回来一样风风火火，扭头看到在厨房的我，立刻对我比了一个中指。

“等下就扔你脸上。”我冲他举起饭团。

侑躲了一下，瞪着我把背包抛进卧室，下一秒就跑到前廊，踢掉鞋开始给自己腾地方做拉伸。

他还保留着张狂的金发，而我已经把头发染回了原本的黑色，我们的人生已经在不知不觉中变得非常不一样。我感受着手里饭团的温度，想到以后会有很多体育杂志采访侑，也会有很多企业家杂志采访我。到那时，我是宫先生，他也是宫先生，我们分享同一张脸、同个称谓，约莫等同于以一模一样的身份代号存在。那些来采访的人对我们中另一个的领域一窍不通，也许有一天会问出“明明是双胞胎，为什么人生会如此不同”之类的问题。我猜自己大概永远都想不出这个问题的完美解释，我可能会说，因为侑是白痴，而我不是。

至于我们两个究竟谁会从实验中获胜，答案大概要到我们老死的那天才会揭晓，就像侑预言的那样。到时候，我们可能都掉光了牙，身上插着五颜六色的管子，还要在病房里放摇滚乐，骂对方是度过了不幸一生的猪。我等着那一天。

拉伸完，侑在廊前懒洋洋地坐下了。我看着他的背影，也解了围裙，拿着刚捏好的饭团走过去。这是我尚在研发期的新配方，来自宫家的厨房，天下仅此一份。我在侑身边坐下，把饭团掰开一半，递给他。他看了我一眼，把那半个饭团接过去，整个塞进嘴里。

我问侑：“好吃吗？”

侑把饭团咽了下去，没有吭声。

===========FIN==========


End file.
